youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dakota Broskie
Dakota, better known online as Dakota Broskie AnimeTV, or just Dakota Broskie for short, is an American YouTuber who makes videos on anime and manga. He does anime reviews, rants, reactions, covers, anime discussions, anime news, parodies, highlights, manga overviews, anime top videos, breaking moe, as well as 12 Days of Anime every December. His videos, despite sometimes being informative, are often times very comedic in nature, as well. Good Friends on YouTube * HappiLeeErin * LouTalksAnime * FightingforNippon * YoukuramaGameTalk * PressHeartToContinue * Under the Scope * Anime Opinions * AlyTheBrave * BaronJ * Otaku-Vs * Hollow of Dawn Videos Parodies # "Third Barrage" a Counting Stars Parody # "Marathoning Clannad" a Clannad Parody of When I Was Your Man # "Jingle Gasai" a Future Diary Parody of Jingle Bells # "All About That Plot" a Parody of "All About That Bass" # "I'm In An Eva' A Evangelion 3.33 Parody of Playphone # Broskie Sings About B eing MOe (Ed Sheeren "Think Out Loud") Parody # "Kyubey" Madoka Magica Parody of 22 - Dakota Broskie # Fanbase Baby An Anime Parody of - Santa Baby # "Do Something" Acoustic Parody of SAy Something by A Great Big World Broskie's Anime Reactions # Comet Luficer Episode 1 Reaction # Summer Anime 2015 First Impressions 1 # Myriad Colors Phantom World Episode 1 Reaction Anime Reviews # B Gaka H Kei, Yamada's First Time Review # The World God Only Knows Review, Seasons 1-3 # Oreimo "My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute" Review # Mysterious Girlfriend X # Pokémon the Origin # Ookami-san and her Seven Companions # Nisekoi # My Bride is a Mermaid # Free! Iwatobi Swim Club # Beautiful Bones Highlight Videos # 2015 Rewind Part 1 # 2015 Rewind Part 2 12 Days of Anime 12 Days of Anime 2015 # 12 Days of Anime 2015 Introduction # "The Ghouls Are Roaming to Town" Tokyo Ghoul Christmas Parody # 12 Days of Anime Song W/Guests D-Bar, Reaction's # Soul Eater Ending Rant # Hatsune Miku On David Letterman Reaction # FLCL Remake? Thoughts & Questions # EPIC OP REACTION VIDEO THIS SEASON AniNews Specials # AniNews Special #1 Lady Gaga Tours With Hatsune Miku, Toradora/AOT Dub # AniNews Special #2 Card Capture Sakura Blu-Ray, Sailor Moon Voice Cast # AniNews Special #3 Alice Leaves ClariS, Aniplex Blu-RAys, And More..... # AniNews Special #5 Haruhi & Steins Gate Movie Licensed/Nisekoi Blu-Ray Ect # AniNews Special #6 w/Jean P! DBZ BOG Blu-Ray, SAO Video Game ect; # AniNews Special #8 ((Umaru Figure, Love Live Tragedy and sponsored?))" Anime Covers # Ouran Highschool Host Club OP 1 Cover ft. Pocky # Bleach OP 3 Japanese/English Cover Name That Anime # Name That Anime! ((Ecchi)) Manga Overviews # Soul Eater Manga Overview Anime Rants # Why Soul Eater Not! Exists Breaking Moe # Breaking Moe Episode 1//Loli Bitch # Breaking Moe Bloopers 1 Top Videos # Broskie's Top 5 Bleach Girls Brunch With Broskie V-Log/Giveaways # Struggle W/Psoriosis, Brunch W/Broskie #1 V-Log/GiveAway Other # 500 Subs Bloopers/Deleted Scenes Special # IT'S NOT HENTAI #WINTER2015 # WORKING OUT WITH ANIME Podcasts Anime Association Dakota was one of the founding members of the Anime Association Podcast. Episodes # Anime Association Episode 1: Your Lie in Eva # Anime Association Episode 2: Anime Dinkleberg # Anime Association Episode 3: The Sensual Caressing of Haru Haruhi Suzumiya # Anime Association LIVE: The Drunkening # Fall 2016 Anime First Impressions Mangapod Book Club Episodes Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Reactors